1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to kick scooters and more particularly to a replaceable member for covering a joining portion of a steering tube and a deck of a kick scooter.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a joining portion of a steering tube and a deck of a kick scooter is exposed. Dirt may enter the joining portion and accumulate therein. This can increase friction and cause malfunction. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.